epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kungfuguy27/SeaBreeZ vs BranFu - The "First" Official Pairs Tournament
The Intro who are you people why am i so bright Because you stole Shark’s color fgt BUT WE ARE POSTING BITCH STOLE MY COLOUR … blub So. No one foresaw this battle coming today instead of your regularly scheduled program. What a twist! … are you hinting at something?? Nah. Nope. Not a single hint to be found here. Move along. well. why is this a thing? BranFu vs SeaBreeZ, you mean? Well it all started when BranFu was bitching about wanting to user battle Munkitteh And then Thy was like “I’m going to do a thing!” and then there was a tourney But no one took it seriously But actually some people did though . . . that’s very gay HA! J.K. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAlet’s rap some bitches. The Battle SeaBreeZ Verse 1: Brendan is endin’ the lesser Brandon who’s just as bland as bran and- Another penny lackey ; Leave all hopes of votes abandoned That’s enough from the Dutch, now let the Shark drop some bars This kung-fu master must be drunk for him to spar with skills so sparse Beat this Kung Fu Panda senselessly as blue as my karate belt And then leave this sucker so Green, he oughta shut down himself Dish deep flowin' 'gainst this Chicagoan, then slay this Canadian You might doodle up some game art, but you’ll be the one’s we’re playin’ Ordered to serve this fried fish, we're the authors of your slaughter Little fishes are finished when dissed in shark infested waters The hotter predators! We’re giants! Kings! Call us Your Highness We get violent against this second pair of beasts we oughta silence Show these fools real Kombat, teaching this snail how to fight Then we’ll school you so hard, you oughta leave for college twice Your verse is worthless, do us a Service and get yourself flushed Although this war ain’t too civil, you’ll still be the first to bite the dust BranFu Verse 1: So much for strong finishers, that reference was obscure as they come Totally, Kung, not even'' we'' knew what the blub it was from And y’know dude, I think they’re only teammates for the pun! They sure don’t work well together, so I’ll give you that one Leo Cowardly will be overpowered by Bran, so bow to me! Undoubtedly, we’re proud to be beating around and downing these Two dickish douchebags! Thanks for the Bad Battle Suggestion , Grav! Maxed on Navboxes , yet already less traffic with that shit than we have These kids are pities, all I hear is filler from Philly Dutch windmills get blown away by the king of the Windy City Winter’s upon us; like all our homes combined, our flow is chilly King of the jungle? (Please!) We’ll deThrone this little kitty Bray-Z is crazy, Bray Bray is cray cray, to show face and- I’ll Press X to X-out Shark; chase ‘im like “JAASOOON! ” Munkitteh should’ve shown up, woulda been an honor to beat’em at least... You win or you die? Guess this dorky duo’s deceased! SeaBreeZ Verse 2: (Woo) It's been too long overdue for Sea BreeZ to chew noob dudes You should have had Gravity write these verses for you two too Let me analyze these psychos, haven't had a single milestone Their raps are like microbes, but we spit sicker on the microphone We gunning horse fuckers and blubbers then leave them booted Judge this fish on it's rap ability, you'll find it's pretty stupid You’re Nothing Lyrically Adequate, in Particular this Battle Rap Call it triple-stabbed, no one's Finding Nemo or Gary back BranFu Verse 2: Fish aren’t food. But we aren’t your friends, too! Prepare for anal exploration, get fucked by BranFu! So, we fist Sophisticated! No, Bran, but you get the gist of it. They’re lonely and dateless! Ye, they’re needing to get kissed a bit. Now… rub-a-dub-blub, time to skull-fuck some scrubs! Bran please, even you wouldn’t give ‘em that kind of love. Two mighty beasts once rightly feasted; dominated nature! But BranFu’s hunt just left two dunces rightfully endangered!!! !!!! Obligatory What should I draw with these new pens I bought? Ponies Video Game shit A penis Category:Blog posts